This invention generally relates to automobile tire pressure maintenance.
The basis of this invention was conceived by the inventor after experiencing a tire blow-out at 60 MPH on a crowded highway in a pickup truck pulling a 4,000 pound boat. Failure was likely do to under-inflation and rising tire temperatures, traveling at speed, on a hot summer day.
The tires for this vehicle required 80 pounds per square inch (PSI) pressure, which was very difficult to maintain since common compressor-based air filling stations cannot meet this pressure demand. These compressor-based systems are also highly inaccurate, provide no means of recordation of pressure, and are difficult to use.
As a result of the tire failure, the inventor recognized that current tire inflation technology that is commercially available to the general public was inadequate for such a critical safety component of the automobile driving experience. Further, there is little technology available to the average vehicle owner and operator that promotes proper tire maintenance and monitoring of deflation patterns for tire problem detection.
The economics in favor of proper tire inflation are compelling; the relative low cost of properly maintaining tire pressure results in significant fuel savings and reduced tire wear resulting in an economic financial benefit estimated at 8% or better return on investment. Studies report that about 0.4% fuel savings can be achieved for each 1 PSI a tire is underinflated. Although there is no accurate public data available for the average under-inflation of tires, the inventor's preliminary research indicates the average under-inflation of passenger cars is 5 to 6 PSI. Thus, fuel economy can typically be improved by 2-3% through proper tire inflation. Further, this economic advantage does not account for the reduction in deaths, injury and property damage from the reduction in tire-inflation related accidents.